lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Kongen
'Kongen '(ルート, Lit. "Root") is the ancestral progenitor of all Saiyan. Not to be confused with The Original Super Saiyan, Kongen is the master pattern and "true form" in which all saiyans have descended from, having the powers and benefits of all saiyans and super saiyans alike. He is extremely mighty and was regarded as one of the strongest beings in the universe during his era, being the creator and original user of The Super Saiyan God transformation. His name is a pun on the "Root" of vegetables. Seeing as all saiyans are named after vegetables, Kongen is called the "root" of said vegetables due to the fact he is the origin of them. He is one of the members of The Grand Supreme Dark Kai's elite 12 Demon God Fists and is regarded by him as one of the most useful and reliable members. It is also worth mentioning that Kongen is powerful enough to utilize the Makaio-Ken technique for extended periods of time, though he is not above the absolute limitation that has been superimposed on all other users of the technique. Character Overview Appearance At first glance, one may be lead to believe that Kongen is trapped in a constant state of Super Saiyan. His unique appearance may have something to do with his heritage as the ancestor of all saiyans. It is later revealed by The Grand Supreme Dark Kai that the latter believes that Kongen's is the true form in which all saiyans should take on, though years of evolution and being held back by outside forces have caused saiyans to evolve into something weaker. Kongen is shown to have his entire body covered in a brown fur, highly reminiscent of that shown by The Giant Ape forms of modern saiyans. His hair is jagged and is cosntantly standing on end, forming spikes at his shoulders and other key places on his body. Similar to a Super Saiyan 3, Kongens eyebrows are thick and protrude forward and downward from his head forming a constant, threatening fown upon his face and he has long, sharp ears at the sides of his head. Personality Kongen is a fiercely loyal servant of The Grand Supreme Dark Kai, and takes great pride in his abilities and powers as a warrior and one of the universes strongest beings. For as long as he could remember, Kongen has desired power, something he can gain by following The Grand Supreme Dark Kai, whom has already granted him a heavy increase in his already fearsome abilities. For this reason, Kongen follows his master with unquestionable loyalty and is willing to go to any extent to make his leaders dreams a reality. Despite his status as the saiyan ancestor, Kongen shows indifference and even hostility to modern saiyans, wanting nothing at all to do with them if they cannot help increase his own power. Biography Power Level Being one of the strongest of the 12 Demon God Fists and a being who was regarded as the mightiest of his era, Kongens power is shown to be mind bogglingly gargantuan. His full strength is enough to earn praise from The Grand Supreme Dark Kai himself, being great enough to send waves of vibrations throughout the totality of the multiverse itself, reaching into and effecting all 12 universes ruled by gods. As the saiyan ancestor, Kongen is capable of storing exceedingly massive reserves of energy in his body, the likes of which far exceed even the most powerful and attuned of modern saiyan warriors alltogether. Skills Fighting Ability While having no formal training in any forms of fighting or martial arts, Kongen has been shown being one of the most powerful combatants among the 12 Demon God Fists. By The Grand Supreme Dark Kai's word, this is because of the countless centuries of raw combat experience he has had. Constantly putting himself in life or death situations has allowed him to tap into a virtually endless well of raw talent and fighting capacity. Kongens fighting style is completely improvised, which is something that makes it all the more deadly. He is shown to move like a wild animal of berserk fury and bloodlust, but at the same time, he demonstrates a perfect amount of precision, finesse, and accuracy with every one of his blows, none of them being wasteful at all. Transformations Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lonely Pages